


Is This Normal?

by callmecaramleh



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecaramleh/pseuds/callmecaramleh
Summary: After the Boiling Rock, Sokka starts avoiding Zuko.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this thinking it would just be a little drabble. It’s still written in the tone of a drabble (don’t you feel like drabbles have their own specific voice?) but it got away from me, and is longer than I intended. Still, I hope you like it.

Sokka was avoiding him. That had become plain to Zuko as soon as they arrived back at the Western Air Temple. On the air ship he had thought that Sokka was only acting weird because of lack of sleep, or maybe claustrophobia with so many people on the small vessel, but his distance didn’t go away once they were on the ground. Sokka wouldn’t look at him, let alone speak to him.

Zuko had thought they were getting along. He thought they were friends. He had even thought, maybe, one night when Sokka was leaving his cell, that he lingered too long and stared too hard, and Zuko had really believed that Sokka was going to _kiss_ him.

That, he knew, was wishful thinking. Being locked up for days makes you scared and desperately lonely. Zuko supposed he should be used to loneliness by now, but he always sought out other people eventually. He wasn’t sure if he actually liked Sokka romantically, but he had been there, and Zuko knew now that he at least wanted to keep him as a friend. Sokka was surprisingly clever, occasionally funny, and somewhat shockingly empathetic. His emotions seemed slightly more mature than the others, despite his trying to cover them with a juvenile personality. Sokka was strange, and Zuko liked that about him.

Zuko supposed that Sokka had charms about him that he found romantically attractive as well. Sokka was, of course, gorgeous. The way his eyes stood out against his complexion, like they were glowing, was fascinating to Zuko. He had nice arms too, and Zuko liked his ponytail.

Zuko had hoped, of course, that they would get back to camp and suddenly he wouldn’t be shunned anymore. Toph and Aang were great, but Zuko didn’t think he could live off the company of two over the top twelve year olds forever. Adding Sokka and Suki to the group of people that didn’t hate him would have made his life much less miserable. However, now that they had been back for three days and Sokka still hadn’t said a word to him, he was losing hope.

Zuko now only saw Sokka at meals. Sokka used to sit around sometimes and watch him and Aang practice, but not anymore. Whenever Zuko went near him he made some excuse and left. It didn’t seem to help anyone else’s opinion of him. Suki didn’t seem to see much reason to speak to him if Sokka wasn’t, and Katara seemed that Sokka’s silence meant that Zuko had done something to deserve it.

“Did you and Sokka fight?” Aang asked that morning as Zuko was making him stretch.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Zuko answered.

“Oh,” Aang answered, “That’s weird.”

“Maybe you should work some of your Avatar magic and bring peace to the teenage boys,” said Toph from where she lounged on a earth made chair, basking in the sun.

“I don’t really think this is a job for the Avatar?” Zuko had replied, but clearly Aang had thought otherwise.

During their earthbending training later that day, Toph and Aang decided it was a good idea to use their fire wood as target practice, using rocks to fling it all over the side of the cliff.

“Oh no,” Toph said loudly, her voice not even trying to cover up her lies, “It looks like we need more fire wood.”

“Gee,” said Aang, equally loudly, “I guess someone will have to get some more. Maybe Sokka and Zuko, our two strongest men, can go collect some.”

“Wow Aang, what a great idea,” Toph said, “Sokka, Zuko, go get firewood.”

Sokka didn’t look to be moving anytime soon. Zuko sighed, standing up, trying not to take out his anger by shouting at Aang or Toph. He was mostly angry at himself. He had clearly done something to upset Sokka, and had no idea what to do to fix it.

“I can go by myself,” Zuko offered, stretching his arms over his head. He was sore, having pushed his training a little too hard in all of his exasperation.

“No way,” said Aang, “We have the numbers to go in pairs, and it’s safer that way. You should go together.”

Sokka stood up, but didn’t say anything. He just began walking towards the path to the forest. Aang gave Zuko a thumbs up as he turned to follow, leaving a few feet between himself and Sokka.

They worked in silence for a while, Zuko keeping a respectable distance from Sokka. He missed being close to them. So often when they had been planning their breakout they had been within inches of each other, close enough that their whispers would go unheard. He was used to their shoulders brushing, or Sokka’s hand on his back when he had a particularly genius thought. Zuko thought back to that night in his cell, Sokka a bit out of breath from beating up Zuko’s cot instead of Zuko, their foreheads touching, the space between them almost nonexistent.

“Did I do something wrong?” Zuko finally asked, no longer comfortable in silence with the formerly chatty Sokka.

“What? No. Why would you think that?” Sokka asked, and he seemed genuinely astonished. He still didn’t look at Zuko though.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Zuko replied, “I had kind of thought we had... bonded.”

“Yeah, yeah, we did.” Sokka replied. Zuko couldn’t think of a decent response, so he went back to picking up kindling for the fire.

Here Sokka was, less than three feet away from him, and Zuko _missed_ him. It was stupid. If Sokka really didn’t have a problem with him then they should be able to talk at least, maybe not about important stuff like they had on their way to the prison, but about something. Even mindless chat would be better than the apparently accidental ice that Sokka was giving him.

They worked quickly, and were almost back to the camp when Sokka stopped abruptly. Zuko turned around, having taken a few steps before he realized Sokka wasn’t going to move any further, and that seemed to prompt to sit on the ground. Zuko didn’t move until Sokka pat the space next to him. He sat, hesitantly, making sure their knees wouldn’t touch.

“Zuko,” Sokka said slowly, “Is it normal in the Fire Nation for men to be attracted to other men?”

“It’s normal everywhere,” Zuko said, a bit defensively, “But if you’re asking if it’s accepted than the answer is yes.”

Sokka nodded. “It’s not in the Southern Water Tribe. It used to be, I think, but when our population dwindled I think... Well people don’t look on it well anymore.”

“So... You’ve been avoiding me because I’m attracted to men and you were raised to think that was a problem?” Zuko tried. He had experienced hardships for a great number of things, but never for his sexuality before. In the Fire Nation it was a nonissue, most people not even bothering to give their sexuality a name. In general, people just fell in love without concern for which gender or genders they were more attracted to.

“No,” Sokka said, his eyebrows furrowing as he drew shapes in the ground with his finger, “I didn’t even know you were... I mean, you had a girlfriend so...”

“My attraction to someone isn’t really based on gender.”

“Right... Yeah... So uh... When I was a kid, all of the men in my village left, right? When I was getting to that age when people are supposed to date, there was no one around. There was my sister, and then there was a hoard of children. I never got to figure out romantic stuff.”

“I was on a ship full of thirty year old men and my Uncle,” Zuko added with a shrug. He supposed it wasn’t particularly helpful, but he couldn’t quite see Sokka’s point yet.

“Yeah, I guess that true... I’m just... I feel kind of stunted in the romance department. Like, I had no concept of actual relationships, and then when I finally really felt something she turns into the moon.”

“I know... I’m sorry.” Zuko knew the moon thing wasn’t his fault, but he still felt guilty about it. Maybe if he hadn’t taken Aang than the Avatar could have stopped Zhao in the first place.

“Thank you... I tried to talk about it with Suki once, but she... Well she didn’t get it. I kind of knew after that that me and her weren’t right for each other. We aren’t seeing each other anymore.”

When Sokka had said that last sentence he had turned to Zuko looking expectant. Zuko was happy to finally see those blue eyes again, but he felt the pressure in them too. He could sense that there was something Sokka wanted him to say, but he couldn’t come up with anything.

“Ok.”

Sokka sighed. “Zuko, I haven’t been avoiding you because you’re attracted to men. I’ve been avoiding you because I think I’m attracted to men and my dad is still here and I’m very stressed out and confused.”

Zuko couldn’t see what this had to do with spending time with him, but he could at least understand the desire to want your father to like you. He had quite a bit of experience with that.

“True family,” Zuko said, trying to imagine the advice Iroh might give in this situation, “Is like, uh, a cup of tea. Or you’re the cup of tea. No matter what kind of tea you are, true family will always accept you?”

Sokka laughed. It wasn’t the reaction Zuko was going for, but it still made him feel relieved. If he could make him laugh, then maybe they could go back to being friends.

“Zuko,” Sokka said, still chuckling, “Do you realize how cute you are?”

“Uh...” Zuko was sure he was blushing. He ran his hand through his hair, turning away from Sokka. “I haven’t been called cute in a while, like pre-scar.”

“Well you are cute,” Sokka said, “And I think you’re still not understanding me. I was avoiding you because I’m attracted to you, and I was unsure of myself, and didn’t want my dad to know, so I thought I could deal with it after he left.”

“He hasn’t left yet...”

“I know, it just... didn’t seem fair to keep you in the dark about it,” Sokka said, “And I mean, if you don’t like me that’s fine, but—“

“I like you,” Zuko affirmed, “You have many... qualities.”

“Oh?” Sokka asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you were nothing like what I expected. You’re incredibly cunning, your humor is charming, you’re good at keeping a group together and persevering through trouble, and you’re so... thoughtful.”

Sokka was grinning. “And I’m hot too, right?”

“Yeah, that too. I like your eyes.”

Sokka leaned his head onto Zuko’s shoulder, and Zuko draped his arm around him. He breathed slowly, meditating on the moment. Sokka was close to him. Sokka liked him. He was now sure that he liked Sokka as well. Sokka’s father would not be happy about this. Sokka was still here though, which meant he would want him even if it upset his father? And probably his sister as well. It seemed like a large price to pay just for Zuko.

“Sokka, you’re sure you want to choose me?”

“Yeah,” Sokka said, “No one has ever bothered to tell me why they liked me before. And you’re the first person to ever manage to make me feel better when I told them about Yue. You just... I think you understand me Zuko, or when you don’t you take the time to. You’re not dismissive. And you’re super hot.”

Zuko laughed, daring to pull Sokka in closer, kissing the top of his head.

“Well I promise that no matter how badly your dad reacts, mine will react worse.”

“That’s reassuring,” Sokka replied, “Worst comes to worst I’ll just guilt him into approving of you. You did save his life and you do make his son happy.”

“Always the plan guy,” Zuko replied, smiling.

“Yeah, and my plan right now is to kiss you, if that’s ok?”

“It’s more than ok.”

Sokka, Zuko discovered, knew nothing about kissing. Where he had expected bravado and eagerness, he got timidness. His lips were on Zuko’s but that was about it. Zuko had to unglue Sokka’s hands from his side and move them to his own waist. It didn’t seem to help. Eventually Zuko just paused, letting his head fall onto Sokka’s shoulder.

“You’re not enjoying this?” Zuko asked. He had a moment of panic, that maybe Sokka wasn’t actually into men and now things were going to be incredibly awkward the rest of the time they were traveling together.

“I am,” Sokka replied, unconvincingly, “Well... I’m enjoying your part. I’m not so much enjoying feeling like an idiot who doesn’t know what they’re doing. Remember, I’m stunted.”

“I’ll just do my part then. You relax.”

“I don’t really know—oh.”

Zuko began by peppering kisses along Sokka’s neck before turning them into slow, open mouth kisses. Sokka still seemed slightly tense, but he was at least relaxed enough to move his arm, reaching up to stroke Zuko’s hair.

“Is this better?” Zuko asked softly.

“Zuko, are you, like, experienced?” Sokka asked, rather than giving an actual answer. Zuko sat up properly, looking away from Sokka, his blush returning to his cheeks.

“I mean, not particularly,” Zuko answered, rubbing at the back of his neck, “But it’s not like I haven’t kissed anyone before.”

“You’ve _made out_ with people before. Like, for minutes. With tongues probably.”

“Well, yes.”

“Sifu Hotman, you’re now my kissing teacher,” Sokka said, wiggling backward slightly so he had enough room to bow. Zuko laughed. Sokka was, as usual, ridiculous.

***

Sometime when they were laying down for bed, Sokka complained rather loudly about being cold. If anyone thought anything was odd about him climbing into Zuko’s sleeping bag, snuggling up to his warm skin, they didn’t say anything. Not at least until Sokka decided to give Zuko a disturbingly loud kiss on the cheek.

“Aang,” Toph said, “I think we’ve made a grave mistake.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for another chapter and I found that I couldn’t say no. Hope you like it!!

When Zuko woke up Sokka was no longer in his sleeping bag. It was just past dawn, the sun beginning it’s ascent in the sky, kissing pale pinks against blue and gold. Sokka wasn’t an early riser when he didn’t have to be, unlike Zuko who couldn’t sleep when the sun was out. Slightly nervous by the lack of Sokka, Zuko sat upright a little too quickly, glancing around for him. Sokka’s sleeping bag was missing from the circle, but in the distance Zuko could see it, curled up around Sokka as he sat looking into the sunrise off the canyon.

“I’m surprised I didn’t wake up when you did,” Zuko said once he had walked over to Sokka, “Usually I’m a pretty light sleeper. I guess you just exhausted me.” He sat down beside Sokka, who looked a bit like a caterpillar-worm as he remained engulfed in his sleeping bag. Zuko tried to wrap his arm around Sokka, but Sokka shrugged it off.

Sokka stayed quiet, eyes focused on the mixing colors of the sky. Zuko watched them from the reflection in Sokka’s eyes, brilliant blue tinting orange and pink.

“Is something the matter?” Zuko asked. He had a sneaking suspicion that the thing that was the matter was him. It wouldn’t be surprising to Zuko if so Sokka decided that the day before had been a mistake. He could understand how waking up, skin against mangled scar, could be unpleasant.

“I just...” Sokka said, “I wanted to make sure I woke up before my dad did.”

“Oh.” It made sense. Even if Sokka did like Zuko, their relationship would be too complicated. Zuko wasn’t worth the effort. Sure, the day before Sokka had seemed to imply that he was interested in Zuko despite the trouble it might cause, but things often seemed grimmer when faced with the reality.

“He shouldn’t find out from coming down from his room and seeing me in your sleeping bag. That’s a little... indecent.”

“You just didn’t want him to see?” Zuko asked, trying not to get his hopes up, “You’re not... regretting this?”

“What? No. Don’t be stupid,” Sokka said. Zuko wanted Sokka to kiss him, to reassure him, but he didn’t. Zuko supposed he was still too nervous.

“I’m not stupid, Stupid,” Zuko replied, “...You’re dad does get up early. Usually I’m still working on my forms when he comes down.”

Sokka nodded. It was probably easy to guess that Hakoda would be an early riser as well. Most military men were. The confirmation of such seemed to put more distance between Sokka and Zuko. Sokka looked stiff, despite all the fabric surrounding him.

“Are you going to tell him?” Zuko asked.

“I haven’t decided,” Sokka replied. Yesterday it had seemed to Zuko that Sokka wasn’t trying to hide their relationship. Sokka had clearly felt comfortable sitting close enough that their shoulders brushed, sharing a sleeping bag, and even very obviously giving Zuko a kiss good night. It hadn’t occurred to Zuko that all of this was done only when Hakoda was absent.

“All right. It’s up to you. And remember, in the Fire Nation you’d be perfectly accepted,” Zuko said, grinning.

Sokka shoved him lightly, and Zuko relished in the contact. “Shut up and work on your forms, Jerkbender.”

Zuko smiled, ruffling Sokka’s hair as he stood. He had all the good sense to take his shirt off to go through his forms. If he couldn’t kiss Sokka with the threat of Hakoda being around, he might as well give him something nice to look at. Or, at least, he hoped it was nice. As soon as the shirt had come off he was no longer so confident, but forced himself to run through his forms with false bravado anyhow.

Sokka wiggled away from the canyons edge before laying back down in his sleeping bag. He faced Zuko, watching him as his eyes absently drooped back towards sleep.

“Good morning Zuko,” said Hakoda as he came into the courtyard, “Your knees need to be bent more.”

Zuko was used to Hakoda’s commentary in the morning. They were always the only ones up, except for Aang who would sneak away to meditate. Hakoda didn’t know much about firebending, but he did have a good sense of what to look for in fighting stances. Zuko could never decide if Hakoda’s comments were helpful or frustrating.

“Thank you sir,” Zuko said, bending his knees further.

“How long have you been learning this?” Hakoda asked. He had started the fire and seems to be working on preparing breakfast.

“I started lessons as soon as I was able to walk,” Zuko replied, “When you’re in the Royal Family they teach you quickly. You have to have the inner fire in order to be an heir.” Zuko continued through his stances, trying to keep back memories of his childhood. He found that even the good ones were difficult to think about now, tainted by the knowledge of what the Fire Nation really was.

“My Sokka is the same,” Hakoda answered, “His Mother wanted him to wait before he started warrior training, but he did it on his own anyway. It’s a shame that I had to leave before I could start him on proper training.”

“He’s incredibly gifted, especially for someone who is primarily self taught,” Zuko replied, his eyes moving to look at Sokka. He didn’t look like much of a warrior when he was asleep, mouth open, drool turning blue fabric navy. When Zuko turned back to Hakoda, his eyes were similarly directed, looking tenderly upon his son. Zuko felt guilty, knowing he was what would come between them.

“Yeah, it seems he’s all grown up now, fighting wars, leading invasions, causing prison breaks. It feels like I missed the parts that got him to this point.”

“Then you better stay around for the rest,” Sokka said, his voice groggy as he sat up. Zuko had to tear his eyes away, knowing how horrible of a liar he was. He was certain that Hakoda would be able to tell how smitten he was just from the looks that Zuko would give Sokka.

“Good morning,” said Hakoda warmly, “What are you doing all the way over there?”

“Sleeping,” Sokka replied, “Toph was snoring pretty bad last night. I wanted to get away from it.”

Hakoda nodded, not seeming at all suspicious about the lie. Zuko couldn’t imagine getting away with lying to his own father—couldn’t imagine Ozai not seeing through him immediately.

“Well now that you’re up you can come help me with breakfast.”

Zuko watched as the pair worked on cooking together. Hakoda kept his arm slung around his son’s shoulder, laughing as they recounted stories from their time apart. Many of them involved a ponytailed Zuko attacking the gang, Sokka laughing at the past and Zuko blushing. He didn’t know how he could make a good impression on Hakoda with Sokka detailing all of his former failures. Before he had thought that Sokka had known what he was doing, but now he wasn’t so sure.

Hakoda’s own stories seemed censored for his boy. Zuko noticed how the Water Tribe navy seemed to always take out ships, never people. Sokka had fought in battles—had certainly seen people die—and yet his father still saw it necessary to keep up the niceties, cracking jokes as he recounted strategies that no doubt killed plenty of Fire Nation soldiers. Sokka, Zuko supposed, wasn’t the only one keeping secrets.

***

“I’m just no good at speaking,” Sokka said, exasperated. Him and Zuko were alone again, back in the forest, looking for nuts and berries.

“That’s surprising, considering that you seem to practice constantly.”

A walnut bounced off of Zuko’s head, and he turned to see Sokka’s face, a mixture of furrowed brows and poorly hidden grin.

“I’m trying to be serious Zuko,” Sokka whined, “I... You should have heard me at the Invasion. I had this whole plan, but I fumbled the explanation.”

Zuko sighed, sitting down and pulling Sokka with him. He draped his arm around Sokka’s waist, allowing Sokka to nuzzle into his shoulder. Sokka felt slightly cool against Zuko’s skin.

“You’re not talking to an army Sokka,” he said, “You’re talking to your dad. It seems to me that he understands you even when you’re barely making sense. You don’t need an impressive speech.”

Sokka groaned. “Do I even have to tell him?”

“No.”

“Oh...” Sokka said, “I think I want to though. It feels too heavy on my shoulders.”

Zuko nodded, placing a kiss on Sokka’s forehead. There was power in Sokka’s choice to do something that would be difficult, and Zuko admired that. He’d have to add Sokka’s resolve to his list of qualities.

“...Can we try kissing again? I’ve hated being so far away from you all day and, well, I like the kissing.”

Zuko laughed. “Of course,” he said, gently taking Sokka’s face in his hand. Sokka’s hands found their way around Zuko’s neck. It was already an improvement from the night before.

The kiss was a little sloppy. Sokka’s movements were all slightly exaggerated, but it was better than the icy stillness of the night before. Zuko especially liked Sokka’s hand that was twirling his hair just at his neck, sending little shivers through his body.

“Better?” Sokka asked, pulling away slightly.

“Much better,” Zuko replied, his words barely finished before he was already pressing his lips against Sokka’s once more.

***

Sokka didn’t sleep in Zuko’s sleeping bag that night, instead opting to just pull his own sleeping bag close enough to Zuko’s that they could still cuddle through the layers. When Zuko had woke up, however, Sokka had managed to roll a good foot or so away from him. Zuko didn’t mind, of course, but he missed the sensation of buzzed hair rubbing slightly against his cheek.

He went through the day as usual. Doing his forms, talking with Hakoda, eating breakfast, trying to not get caught looking longingly at Sokka. It was partially through his firebending training with Aang that Hakoda interrupted his routine.

“Can I speak to you for a moment Zuko?”

“Uh...” Zuko said, looking nervously at the Avatar. He only had so long to teach Aang firebending, and it seemed that the boy needed all the time he could get. Not to mention a private conversation with Hakoda seemed to spell trouble for Zuko. It’d be nice to avoid it while he could.

“It won’t take long,” Hakoda amended. He didn’t look angry, which was a good sign.

“Right. Um. Aang, do fifty hot squats while I’m gone.”

“Rightio Sifu Hotman!”

“And stop calling me that.”

Hakoda and Zuko found a corridor of the temple that was quiet and where there was little chance of Teo or Chit Sang barreling into them. It was a little dark, so Zuko created a small flame in his hand.

“I just wanted to let you know that Sokka told me about yours and his situation,” Hakoda said. He looked a little stern, but not angry. “And I wanted you to know that I’m ok with it. Sokka has more than earned the right to love whomever he chooses. I just want you to know that if you hurt my son no Avatar will be able to stop me from returning the favor.”

“It’s not our ‘situation’, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Excuse me?” Hakoda said, his face floundering slightly, losing its hard edges for just a moment.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Zuko repeated, feeling the flame in his hand growing stronger, “And Sokka didn’t earn the right to love whoever he likes, he was born with it. So if _you_ hurt Sokka by saying all these shitty, unloving things, to him, then I’m sure you’ll understand that I’ll have no choice but to protect him from that.”

Zuko turned on his heel, trying to storm out without looking like his usual childish self throwing a tantrum. He could feel the anger igniting inside him, but for once it felt justified.

“You’re done for the day,” he shouted at Aang as he passed him, heading towards the forest path.

***

When Sokka found him later, Zuko was deep in the woods, slicing his dao swords through the air. His anger had hardly subsided, instead just stirring around as he replayed the scene in his mind.

“Hey...” Sokka said, “Can you put down the swords for a minute?”

Zuko sighed, but obliged, sheathing them and leaning lightly against a tree. He hadn’t realized before how out of breath he was, or that his hair was beginning to stick with sweat.

“My dad said you yelled at him?” Sokka said, taking a few steps toward him and holding his hand. Sokka’s hand was rough with callouses. It felt too strong for the gentle touch.

“He was being an ass,” Zuko mumbled.

“Zuko,” said Sokka, his voice sounding careful, “He’s being better than I hoped that he would be. I know... I know it’s not ideal but... I think he’s trying at least.” When Zuko did respond, still trying to get his breath back level, Sokka decided to continue. “After you yelled at him he said that he thought my mom would have liked you.”

That was enough to pull a smile onto Zuko’s face. He knew enough about Sokka and Katara’s mom to know how high of a compliment that was.

“My mom would have liked you too Sokka,” he replied, leaning forward to rest his head into the crook of Sokka’s neck. He could feel Sokka’s breath skidding over the top of his scarred ear.

“Thank you,” Sokka said, his arms wrapping around Zuko’s waist, “And thank you for standing up for me too. Just know that you don’t need to do it again.”

“Ok, I’ll try not to,” Zuko said, knowing better than to make promises that he wasn’t sure he could keep.

“Now come on, dinner is ready and I finally will get to obnoxiously steal bites of your food like a proper boyfriend.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Even so, as they walked back, hand in hand, Zuko couldn’t keep himself from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Toph is kidding of course. She’s happy that her friends are happy, even if she knows that they’re going to be sappy and annoying now.


End file.
